Normality is Overrated
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: Moving to New York, Kagome wished for some normalcy. But unfortunately for her, New York decided to look vulnerable and host an invasion. Kagome/? R/R! *Chap 23 was uploaded by mistake. Sorry for the the update. ::Bends 90D angle::*
1. Chapter 1

_Chaotic: -cough- well… after re-watching the Avengers the second time, I couldn't help it. Chapters will vary in lenght_

_Once again, I don't know how many this will be or the pairings. The poll will be up so go pick your favorite pairing! Still winging it, no beta. –happy face- _

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners. I also do not own the cover image, I just merged the two pics together. -happy face-_

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter One**

**Prompt: N/A**

Clint Barton; member of the Avengers, recruited by Agent Nick Fury, an expert archer and ferociously trained in hand-to-hand combat, was brainwashed by an evil Norse God, and fought off an alien invasion.

But it all really came down to the question: crunchy, smooth or two in one peanut butter?

They were lined up at eye level as Clint slowly debated on which one to choose from.

"Need help there?" a soft but lightly accented voice cut through his thoughts. "I've passed by this aisle four times already and kept seeing you with the same deep in thought face."

He blinked, surprised that someone had snuck up on him and turned to only see a petite female, looking at him with amusement in her eyes.

"Choose." He simply said, gesturing towards the jars.

She hummed under her breath as a small smile appeared on her lips. "Well… If I were to choose, I would pick crunchy."

Clint was about to grab her choice when she continued, "But it all depends on you, wouldn't it? Crunchy would get stuck in your teeth and the two in one jar comes with only one flavored jam instead of choosing another flavor or if you decide to mix it up. The smooth is somewhat plain and not much adventurous."

She stated and watched him contemplate for a second, only to see him reach for her suggested jar.

Clint gave her a smirk and placed the jar in his basket only to freeze at the insane amount of food in her cart. Several of different kinds of meat were stacked on the bottom, which caused him to raise his eyebrow higher than he ever would imagine, then in the middle were different kinds of junk food that ranged from all kinds of candies that dentists would run away to variety of chips. On top of that layer was the healthy choices; fruit and vegetables.

"Feeding starving people?" he couldn't help but ask and his eyes landed on her now rosy cheeks.

"More like hungry and starving boys who go out and play all the time." She chirped

He was slightly put off at the mention of boys but he pushed the feeling aside. "Will you need help carrying them all?"

"If you wouldn't mind." She asked, sheepishly, and then looked at his basket. "Was peanut butter all you were going to buy?"

"I'm man; all we know how to make are sandwiches." He simply replied as he pushed her from the cart, leaving her behind him, giggling.

XXXXX

"Shouldn't these boys of yours help you with their groceries?" Clint asked, as he adjusted his hands.

Kagome simply shrugged and danced around him with only the light bags in her hands. "Having trouble there, Clint?"

"No." He gruffly muttered, his man pride was on the line here.

They continued down the sidewalk as his mind wandered over the female beside him. The total amount of food that she had brought was ridiculously insane, plus the sleek solid black card she handed towards the cashier was also an eyebrow rising. If she was currently the holder of a black card, where was her vehicle?

His train of thought was once again interrupted as a group of twenty or more motorcyclists suddenly surrounded them and he pushed her behind him, squaring his shoulders. "Stay behind me, Kagome."

He felt his invisible hackles rose up as the leader, from the stance the stranger was giving off, turned off his bike and settled it on the kickstand. He was then brought out of his battle stance as Kagome touched his arm.

"It's okay, Clint," She smiled reassuring at him, "These are the boys I've mentioned earlier."

He watched the leader look at his lackeys and tilted his head towards him. He saw the others repeat the leader, making their bike lean on their kickstand and came towards him.

"You gonna hand them over, or what?" one asked, when he didn't relinquish his hold on the food.

He handed over the groceries and watched the men secure them on their bikes while some nodded or simply waved at Kagome. Just three remained as the others left to her house to drop them off and placed them respectively where they belong in her kitchen, which Kagome taught them to do after coming home to melted ice cream.

"Clint, this is Kouga." She stated towards the man with his arms crossed in the middle, as she brought him over to the three. "That's Hakkaku with the Mohawk helmet and that's Ginta, in the grey lining on his jacket."

"Guys, this is my new friend, Clint, who I met in the store."

He watched the three take off their helmets and came to face with tanned men, each with their own expression. Ginta's hair was slick back while Hakkaku's hair was flat against his head, the sides shaved off. Kouga, who he noticed, had his hair in a high pony tail and shockingly sky blue eyes, gave him a look over only to soften his expression when he faced Kagome.

"Where's your car, Kagome?"

"It's in the shop." She replied, smiling at him, "Inu wanted to give it a look over. Besides, todays a lovely day and I thought of walking it."

"But that was a lot of food, sis." Ginta pointed out.

"And why didn't you call us to help you?" Hakkaku asked.

"Good thing I met Clint, huh? Besides, I didn't want to interrupt you guys with your run through the new city."

The three sighed, unable to get annoyed at her.

"Anyways, thanks but I'll be taking Kagome home now." Kouga said, as he tossed an extra helmet, which he stored under his bike, at her.

Kagome simply waved at him as Kouga took off on his bike as Ginta and Hakkaku flanked his side.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chaotic: Here is the next installment! Enjoy._

_Remember to go vote for who you wish Kagome would end up with, if you haven't!_

_*Edit* __Chaotic: I changed it. Some people were confused on why Steve felt the necessity to tell Kagome his life story and vise versa._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Two**

**Prompt: Immortal**

It was Steve's luck that his motorcycle decided to break down, when he deemed it to be a good day to go for a drive. Too bad for him, his bike decided that it needed to go see the doctor.

But where is he going to find one that works with custom made?

Locking the bike and leaned the bike onto its kickstand, he left his baby as he tried to search for a phone booth. Cellphones were still new to him.

As he turned the corner he heard the familiar sounds of an electric power tool and the smell of grease and oil. Poking his head in, he was glad to see that it was a shop that mainly focuses on bikes.

"Hello?" a soft voice said behind him, making him jump. Turning around, he smiled sheepishly at the petite woman who called out to him and ran his hand through his hair. "Can I help you?"

"Oh yes. My bike broke down at the corner and I was just searching for a payphone when I found this place." He explained.

"Good thing you found us, huh?" she gave him a small smile. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Steve Rogers, Ma'am."

"Well I see chivalry isn't dead." She said, teasing him and smiled at his blush, "How about you go fetch your bike and I'll tell the boys that they have a customer?"

XXXXX

"So what's wrong with this baby?" a tall, tanned, greased up, dull blue eyed male asked him as he took out a clipboard and held it above his head as Steve watched Kagome try and jump for it.

"Come on, Kouga. You said that I get to work with the clipboard." She pouted at him.

Blue eyes rolled upwards and he forfeited it over. With nothing to do with his hands, he simply crossed them.

Steve watched all of this with amusement in his eyes and a small smile. "Well it was fine when I took it for a drive until it started to sputter and stall."

He watched Kagome at the corner of his eye -he was inspecting the various of engine parts and motorcycles- as she wrote down what was wrong and Kouga hovering over her shoulder, telling her what to mark or write down. All he got was Kouga's grunt as he walked his bike into his shop when they were finished. He followed Kagome towards the waiting room and was introduced to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"So, Mr. Rogers, tell me about you." Kagome said; half her face covered by a mug as she took a sip.

"Well I saved New York a year ago from an invasion of aliens." Now he knew he sounded like an idiot, but it was a big deal.

"Oh really?" Blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Want to tell me about it? I rather hear it from the person who saved New York rather than read it on a boring newspaper. "

Steve gave her a shy smirk at the corner of his lips and began his tale, "Well it started when an evil demi-god came to earth..."

As he retold the war, he watched her face, especially her eyes. They brighten whenever something excited happen like a move he used or became stormy when Phil died.

He moved around the small room as he told the story, never missing a beat and pausing when it needed. He took in the walls of photos, with Kouga and her along with another group of people in unique get ups and others of landscapes. His eyes roamed towards a window where a large window faced a forest. He trailed off when a few trees shifted in a distance, causing some birds to take flight, "Did you see that?" He asked her, pointing in a distance.

"See what?" She came up to his side and tried to see what he saw.

"Nevermind." He said after a few moments of stillness.

"You're bikes done." Kouga's voice startled him.

"Oh, thank you." He said, as he took out his wallet. "How much for the repair?"

"Free of charge for keeping Kagome company."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chaotic: I had a bit trouble with Tony's perverseness._

_Oh, and thanks to deebeth89 who caught my mistakes. If you see any, tell me, I usually catch them meself –happy face-_

_By the way, anyone know what those long bags that comes with a hanger designed for dresses are called? So that they won't get dirty or ruined, so people put them on a hanger, inside either a white or black bag._

_Remember to vote for your favorite pairing!_

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Three**

**Prompt: Sway**

Kagome stepped out of the bus; a long and somewhat flat black bag was held over her shoulder as she carried it by the hanger, as it made it stop in front of Takahashi Corp. Walking through the glass doors; she ignored the receptionist glare when she gave her a cheery wave. Taking out her personal card that lets her gets her into the top floor and hummed as the elevator went up.

Stepping out onto a floor with only two doors and a front desk, she entered the one on the left, and her eyes met with one of the most beautiful men in the world… And then rolled her eyes at the state of him still sitting at his table, typing away.

"The party starts in an hour and you're not ready!" she glared at him as she walked to his office closet and got out his suit for the night.

"Hm."

"Don't 'Hm' me Mister. I had to take the bus." She replied, getting out his tie collection, holding it up to his suit. She felt the question being asked silently by him.

"Inu wanted to get it checked out. Now come on, up and get dressed." She answered his silent question as she took her dress out from the hanger bag and got dressed in his closet, muttering, "I thought you were punctual."

When she came out, she wore an elegant dark blue halter dress that flowed like water to the floor. Kagome wasn't big on jewelry so she donned a silver bracelet and a single diamond necklace on a silver chain. Silver heels graced her feet, making her three inches taller.

Her eyes looked up after slipping her feet into the shoes and she took in Sesshoumaru in a regular expensive suit that probably cost more than her whole wardrobe, his hair was now short and black, the silver hair was hidden behind his youki and his golden eyes were darker, making them seem hazel. He was fixing his tie when Inuyasha barged in, tie in his hands. She giggled and did his tie for him and then stood back, taking in the brothers. Like Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha also wore a suit but with a red tie. But instead of short black hair like his older half-brother, his was kept long and his eyes were violet instead of fierce amber ones.

"Let's go, shall we?"

XXXXX

"Introducing the Takahashi brothers, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha along with Sesshoumaru's heiress, Kagome Higurashi." Was announced and everyone stopped to watch the three walk down the stairs and graced everyone on the floor.

Sesshoumaru placed his hand on Kagome's back as he led her towards one os his soon-to-be business partners.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to Tony Stark of Stark Enterprise." Sesshoumaru said, "Mr. Stark, my heiress, Kagome Higurashi."

"Pleasure." Tony purred, his eyes ranking her form up and down while kissing the back of her hand.

Kagome merely blinked his eye ogling off and gave him a small smile. "Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Stark. But may I say, impressive tower you have here in New York."

Tony's chest puffed out in pride.

"But it's nothing compared to Takahashi's Corporation in Japan." Kagome tittered behind her hand as she watched Tony deflate, eyes sparkling with amusement. She waved Sesshoumaru off as he went to speak with another associate.

"Have you been here long in New York?" he asked, "I could give you a taste of the big apple." He winked at her.

Kagome couldn't resist the roll of her eye and was whisked away towards the dance floor with his hand lower than appropriate. "Come along now, darling. Sway with me!"

**An hour later… **

Kagome drummed her fingers across her arms in boredom; Tony had been dragged away by some of his business partners, talking about some stocks or some sort. She was sitting at her designated seat, watching the Takahashi brothers charm their way through some business deals when she felt a presence settle down next to her. Turning her head and was faced to face with none other than Tony.

"Ran away?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Eyes glittered in amusement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tony sniffed and took a sip of champagne.

"Anyways, I've been wanting to ask you about something, but didn't want to seem rude and drag you away from your acquaintances." She said, leaning closer to him.

"Oh?" His eyes slowly trailed down to her cleavage then up to her sparkling eyes.

"Do you think there's a chance that we can be more than strangers, sitting here at a table?"

"We've been introduced already, my dear. But what do you mean by 'more'?" His hand moved to cover hers, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"I wanted to know if you would like to play with me." Her voice husky and eyes heated, sparkling with excitement.

"Oh, I would love to." He murmured, leaning closer.

"Great!" She chirped and handed an extra pen at him. "I'm _so_ bored and have been wanting to play tic-tac-toe with someone, since Inuyasha left for a little chat with some partners. But he's taking too long."

Tony blinked and blinked again. His mind trying to take in what just happened. _'Why that little vixen._' But he indulged her in a game or two.

XXXXX

Even though tic-tac-toe was an easy and simple game, it took them much longer to win. Both were cunning and tricky, but unfortunately he lost and she wondered if Stark was somewhat related to Miroku; he said so many inappropriate things that left Sesshoumaru with itsy bitsy smirk at the corner of his lips and Inuyasha never coming back, leaving her at his mercy. But it wasn't her fault; she egged him on. He was amusing… when trying not to feel her up.

He almost 'accidentally' spilled his drink on her when he went to go get more, claiming, "There was a banana peel on the floor and my foot somehow ended up on it." Luckily no one got splashed, besides a ruined carpet.

Another time was when his hand lingered above her backside that she had to pinch his hand. The other was while dancing; when he would pull her flushed against him, more so than normal.

* * *

_Chaotic: I want to introduce Natasha, but I dont know how. -sad face- Any suggestions?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Marvel's Avengers or Wii._

_Didn't want to introduce all of the Avengers in every single chapter, so here's one with Kagome and the youkais. Enjoy._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Four**

**Prompt: Sticks and Stones**

Kagome Higurashi was excited for the day. She gave a small hint that she was feeling stuffy and told Sesshoumaru. Who then felt that he had remained in his human form far too long already and he had the need to run free. Calling up Kouga and Inuyasha, they met at his private Jet; Tenseiga.

As the plane was in the air, Kagome could feel the excitement and anticipation in the air. The boys were burning with energy that it was affecting her also. So they passed the time on some consoles that Inuyasha weaseled in for Sesshoumaru to agree; probably to help out at the company or to stop eating ramen in his presence.

"So what's our destination?" Kagome asked, as she watched Inuyasha duke it out with Kouga on Smash Bros Wii.

"Shirakami Sanchi." Sesshoumaru replied from behind the newspaper.

"Is Shippou going to meet us there?" Kagome asked. She hasn't seen her son for a while.

"Keh. You know he wouldn't miss a chance like this." Inuyasha said.

"So… Shirakami Sanchi, eh? Wasn't that forest named after Sesshoumaru? Who was seen by some campers who said and I quote 'We saw something big and white moving in the forest'?" Kouga asked a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Sesshoumaru simply threw a packet of mixed nuts at Kouga's head from behind the newspaper. Kouga's surprised yelp placed amusement in his eyes.

XXXXX

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who was on his back. They were going to jump out of the plane since there was no place for it to land. In response, Kagome adjusted her grip and nodded, excitement running through her veins and the feel of nostalgia of falling.

At her nod, Kouga opened the airplane door with his demonic strenght and a huge and powerful gust of wind blew in, barely budged the males. Everything was tied down in the plane from keeping it a mess. Inuyasha simply took a step and then they were freefalling. Sesshoumaru followed then Kouga after pushing the door to close. Youki swirled around the three forms and their senses heightened.

When Kagome asked what it felt like to have their youki back in Kouga's shop, he simply replied, "It's like being born again. You're senses repoened opened and you take everything in. The dull world becomes vibrant; you can smell the water in the air and feel the wind ten times more. The water and ground pulsing, like a vein. It's just simply… Magical."

The look in his eyes made her realize that the boys haven't been in their animal form for a long time, and they missed it. Inuyasha's and Kouga's need for fast cars and the power Sesshoumaru had were all there, but it just wasn't the same.

Kagome felt Inuyasha brunched up and they slowed their descending form by pushing their youki against the ground. When they all landed, two large canine beasts flanked their sides; a white majestic inu with a blue crescent on its forehead and two maroon stripes on each cheek with piercing golden eyes. His body was stretched over forty feet plus his tail. On the right of the inu, a black ookami with startling sky blue pupil eyes looked at her and growled. Opening his mouth, his long pink tongue rolled out.

"Oi!" A loud voice called out to them, "Took you guys long enough, thought me and Kirara were going to start without you."

Red vibrant hair held up high on his head in a ponytail and vivid green eyes sparkled with mischief. Long fox like ears covered in auburn fur were on top of his head and six swishing tails flick in anticipation. "Shippou!"

Kagome climbed off of Inuyasha's back and she glomped her son, laughing as he picked her up and twirled them both around.

"And Kirara." She cooed, as the feline jumped into her arms and Kagome scratched the her behind her ears, "I guess you needed a run too, huh?"

As Kirara was in Kagome's arms, Shippou took the simple loose bracelet off of one of her paws. And 'Poof'. Her two tails flickered back and forth. Since Kirara didn't have a human form or enough youki to change her appearance, Shippou decided to create a talisman for her. But the side effects were that she had to remain within three yards for the magic to take hold or stay inside of his office, when he decides to bring her. Shippou's home was cloaked in magic, so whenever guests arrive for parties or banquets, they would see Kirara with one tail, when in fact she has two in the eyes of non-human beings.

Another youki swelled up like a volcano and with a burst, another large canine graced the field, the smallest around twenty feet, an orange/auburn kitsune with 6 tails lazily flickering around. Kirara felt the energy, jumped out of Kagome's arms and when she landed, she became bigger; but smaller than the boys, long canines erupted from her mouth like a saber tooth tiger. She butted her head against Kagome's knees and stood at her side, lowering herself a bit.

"You want me to ride you?" She asked and then understood; she missed her mistress, Sango. Climbing onto her back, she ran her hands through her silky coat and called out to Inuyasha, "Hey Inu! I'll be riding with Kirara instead of you."

Inuyasha simply looked at the large feline and nodded his head at her in thanks. Inuyasha's youki was the last to raise and when it fell, he remained in his human form but with new features; purple jagged stripes caressed his cheeks.

And without a word, Sesshoumaru howled followed by Inuyasha, shortly after Kouga, then Shippou and lastly, Kirara gave her own roar and they all took off into the forest.

XXXXX

The sun was beginning to rise into the late afternoon when everyone's the need to run had been quelled. They found a stream to intake water; Sesshoumaru and Kouga remained in their canine form while Shippou returned to his humanoid.

"For a while there Inuyasha, you looked like you were lagging behind." Shippou taunted.

"Keh. Your eyes must be failing you already then, runt." Inuyasha simply replied back, throwing him a smirk.

"Kouga agrees with me, right?" Mischievous green eyes looked at the huge wolf laying some yards away and got a rumble in response.

"Oi, flea bag! I must have passed you like a bazillion times while we were running." Kouga's eyes snapped to Inuyasha's and gave a crude response in a bark.

Kagome watched all of this in amusement, it seems like their rivalry was still there and stronger than ever.

"But hell, it was funny when Shippou tripped, running through some heavy roots that littered that one part of the forest. Still not used to running with the big boys, eh?" Inuyasha cried and fell on his back laughing. Kouga joining in with his canine sniggering and amusement in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sticks and stones, Inuyasha. Sticks and stones." Was all Shippou said to the half-demon.

* * *

_Chaotic: Don't worry, there __is__ a plot. Just wanted to have Kagome meet some of the members. _


	5. Chapter 5

_I took all of the ideas you reviewers gave me and put them together. Some of you had the same idea but it was unstable and boring. _

_Enjoy. –happy face-_

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Five**

**Prompt: N/A**

"Back again, Miss Romanoff?" The security guard asked; used to seeing the overly displayed flowers in her hands.

"You know how Tony Stark is." The flowers moved up and down in a shrug, the whole thing blocking her upper body.

"True. Well go right on up. She's home this time and I'll tell her that you're coming up." He said as he swiped a card key and pressed Kagome's floor level on a machine; that way, the selected elevator won't stop at other levels. The system is still a prototype, so it's not out in the world. He picked up the phone and told Kagome that Tony Stark sent flowers again.

Stepping thought the thick bullet proof glass entry; she stepped into the only elevator that was open and placed the flowers down beside her, pressing the floor number.

Going up towards the fifteenth floor, the elevator 'Ding-ed' and opened, revealing a floor with only a single door. Carrying the flowers in her hand and somewhat awkwardly pressing the doorbell with her elbow. Immediately, the door opened, and a soft female voice ushered her through.

"I'm so very sorry that Mr. Stark would do this to you, for the past two weeks." The voice said and Natasha was relieved of her baggage. Her blue-green eyes took in the 4,000 square feet apartment duplex that was surrounded with roses that Tony Stark had given her.

"Once again, I'm so sorry." The voice said again, and Natasha looked over towards the far side of the room to see a petite Asian woman setting another vase of flowers on the floor, next to a window. She was dressed in a grey light jacket and grey sweat pants, riding low on her hips. "I'm also sorry that I wasn't here to receive the flowers the past few weeks. You just caught me before my yoga and mixed martial arts class." She said, coming over to Natasha. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm-"

"Kagome Higurashi, heiress of Sesshoumaru Takahashi." Natasha said automatically. She had looked over the woman's profile in S.H.I.E.L.D's network, when she was 'asked' by Tony to bring flowers to the mysterious woman.

"I'm sorry that I had to take you away from your plans." Kagome said, as she stood next to her.

"I have no plans for the day." Natasha airily replied.

"Then do you want to go to my yoga and mixed martial arts class with me? I'm in desperate need of female company." Kagome exclaimed, pleading. "I've been in the company of males for a long time and need some girl time." She rolled her eyes heavenward dramatically. "I'll also pay for your time too." She weaseled in.

After some down-on-all-knees begging, Natasha finally agreed. She was in need of female company too. Ever since Tony and Pepper split, the home base at Stark Towers seemed to be filled with testosterone. "Would you like to borrow some clothing?"

Natasha looked down at herself and simply nodded after taking in the black jeans and flimsy black shirt.

XXXXX

"How did you afford the apartment complex?" Natasha suddenly blurted out as she and the people in the yoga class were going from the Downward Facing Dog to the Cobra Pose.

"I was looking for a place to stay after moving here in New York and Sesshoumaru suggested that I use the place he brought for the time that he was staying in New York." Kagome murmured, dressed in a black sports bra and black spandex sport shorts, as they moved back to the Downward Facing Dog. "But it turns out that he actually brought it for me, while I'm staying here for my studies in school."

The class simultaneously lifted their right leg up, nice and high. Then bended it at the knee towards their back, stretching the muscles. Sadly to say, Natasha wasn't that flexible like Kagome whose foot touched her back. "I got so mad at him. The floor costs an entire fortune and if I were to pay, it'll probably cost me over one-hundred years of paychecks."

Then the class arched their right knee towards their left elbow and swept it across their body to the other side. "I ignored him for a long time then realized that he wanted the best for me." Downward Dog Split was the next pose. "So I eventually gave in, and have been living there, watching the sky change colors."

XXXXX

In the next class, Kagome and Natasha sat on the floor; side to side, watching the other people in the class stretch, waiting for their instructor. Both girls were silent, the air around them comfortable and relaxed. In their Yoga class, Natasha found out that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were old family friends, back in Japan and had recently got back in contact.

Kagome had also found out that Natasha was living in a house full of males, due to her job. She made a deal with the red head that every Tuesday and Thursday, they would meet up for their weekly Yoga and Mixed Martial Arts and on Monday and Friday, they would spend some girl time together.

They both got onto their feet as their instructor came and got into pairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chaotic: More for the Clint/Kagome fans. Enjoy_

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Seven**

**Prompt: Defiant**

She was wearing her private school uniform; claiming that it helped her feel like she was studying for school but was feeling defiant and escaped from her studies. Her exam for the university was three weeks away and Sesshoumaru commanded her to study. She whined that she knew all the subjects which come with being an immortal but he simply huffed at her.

So here she was, walking down a random street, craving for coffee when she spotted a familiar patch of hair and frame structure. A cat like smirk appeared on her face as she snuck down the street, humming the mission impossible theme song under her breath; not caring for the weird looks she was getting along the way.

As she snuck up behind a newspaper stand, she pounced when he was reaching for his pocket.

"Boo!"

Clint whirled around, reaching for his inner pocket in his jacket for his knife when he saw the familiar blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Geeze, Kagome. Don't scare me like that!" He told her while scowling. Then he frowned; that was the second time she caught him by surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Sightseeing, delicious smells of the bakery…"

"Running away from your studies?" He asked, eyeing her uniform.

"…That too."


	7. Chapter 7

_*Edit* I forgot to add Clint's response -horror face-_

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Seven**

**Prompt: Powdered**

Clint looked over at the female sitting before him. Her uniform consist of a white button up shirt under a navy blue vest. Her plaid skirt main color was also navy blue with white and light blue. Black socks stretched up to her knee, wearing solid black two inch heels. Her head was turned as she watched people walk by while her she busied herself with a powdered donut while sipping her Mocha Java chip; Venti size.

"Whats on your mind?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Hm?"

"What's making you think so deep?"

"Oh, school sports." She answered while taking a sip. "Thinking whether to take archery or muay thai."

"Archery, eh?" He commented, rubbing his chin. "I know a thing or two about archer. I can teach you." He said helpfully.

"Thanks but I already-"

"Kagome?" A voice called out towards her.

"Steve!"

"Clint?"

"Steve."

"Cap?"

"Tony?"

"Kagome!"

"Oh, Kami."

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha?"

"You!"

"…I am _so_ confused."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Eight**

**Prompt: N/A**

"You?" Kagome asked, out loud, staring between Steve and Inuyasha. Does Steve know Inuyasha? On the other hand, Inuyasha looked at Steve like he was familiar while at the same time, like he was a stranger.

"You know him, Steve?"

"Well…" He uncertainly said, looking uncomfortable with everyone's focus on him, "I've seen him before. But it must have been a mistake, I guess." Steve was uncertain, it looked like him, but the person in front of him has black hair and violet eyes. Yet the features remained the same. Plus, it couldn't be, right? Also it was almost 70 years ago, could this be his son? His eye-sight got blurry when a bomb nearby exploded and threw him off his feet.

While Inuyasha looked at Steve wearily, the human looked un-aged, but Inuyasha remembered him. He was one of the few men he had helped in World War Two, when he was attacked. Inuyasha dropped him off at one of the hospitals and left, only to stay behind to see if the nurses and doctors took care of him.

"Do you need something, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" Violet eyes snapped towards her in confusion but quickly cleared. "Oh, His-Royal-Fluffster wants you at home, studying." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh Kami-sama!" Kagome exclaimed, pouting while crossing her arms. "It's not like I don't know the subjects. What does he take me for? An idiot?"

"Maybe." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath and looked far too innocent at Kagome when she snapped her attention towards him. "Keh. Well come on, you know how he is. He'll throw you over his back and carry you home if he has to."

"Oh, I'd like to throw her onto my back, if you know what I mean." Tony said, nudging Steve's side, who clearly didn't know what he meant. Clint obviously heard, and glared at him.

Kagome waved at the three men, surrounding the table and left, with Inuyasha walking a head. He needed to get some information about the man he saved, and how he and the blond guy was linked to Tony, who everyone knew, saved New York two years ago. Inuyasha did not like this. He did not like this at all.

* * *

_Chaotic: Dun Dun DUN! Now it gets to the interesting parts._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation._

_Chaotic: Sorry that I disappeared for a few days. My family like's to take random trips without planning it and I was suddenly whisked away leaving my precious computer behind and half asleep, waking to sun in my face and the smell of flowers in the air. At least my mom felt the need to bring a change of clothing. At the end of the six day trip, I twisted my ankle going down the stairs and it hurts like hell. But that was on the 10th of Feb._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Prompt: N/A**

Inuyasha looked out the window on the top floor of Takahashi Corp, Sesshoumaru behind him typing away in the computer. He, himself, felt uneasy, like something was going to happen. He paced, eyes kept glancing at a tall building, the fifteenth floor, in the distance. If he felt it, then the whole pack felt it also. He asked Kouga and his wolves to keep a look out on the streets and comb through them. He looked at the reflection of his brother typing away on the computer and ran a hand through his loose and untamed hair.

"How can you sit there?" He barked at him.

"What can I do?" Sesshoumaru replied, "I'm also at unease, but if we don't know what is causing it, then what do we do? What _can_ we do?"

Inuyasha's ear flattened against his head in agitation and growled lowly under his breath.

"Relax, idiot. You know Kouga would leave some of his flea rotten wolves near Kagome."

Inuyasha couldn't help but snort. "And you commanded some dogs to stay near her too, whenever she goes out."

He only got a glance from his older brother, but they both felt it in the air. Something big was about to happen.

XXXXX

Kagome sat in her living room chair that was held a foot off the floor. Kouga's men were following her when she goes out and she kept seeing a pack of stray dogs or a flicker of fur at the corner of her eyes. Something was troubling the youkai's and she didn't have a clue. They all moved to New York after the invasion from space for some quiet and new surroundings.

Kagome was tired of lying to her friends and family back in Japan. She remained the age of near twenties while her friends were nearing their mid-thirties. She ran out of excuses and the last straw was when Souta's girlfriend kept asking if she was his little sister. Ji-chan had passed away in his sleep and Mama was still at home with Souta. She would send money back to her family, even though Sesshoumaru was backing them up.

Blue eyes suddenly snapped towards the northeastern part of the city, opposite of the Takahashi Corp. It went un-noticed for the humans, for she knew her pack also felt it, something had happened in the Avenger's headquarters and it felt inhuman and bright along with something dark and mischievous.

XXXXX

Somewhere a few mile away from Kagome's building lurked an evil being. Its sharp red eyes shined with an eerily brightness as it snuck in the shadows of the alley. Speckles of moonlight reflected off if claws and razor like teeth. Its bloodstained eyes landed on two poor unsuspecting drunken men, as they wobbled down the empty alley. They were mid-thirties with specks of white hair from the stress at work; perfect prey.

The hidden figure's eyes flashed with bloodlust as the two stumbled by, it's lips pulled back in a silent growl, revealing sharp canines covered in drool. It crept up behind the two men, its figure towering over them, moving with them as silent as the grave. It wasn't until the last minute when they were nearing the streets when it struck. The first victim's internal organs covered the wall with a splash of red, as his friend tried to think why his companion disappeared.

He turned, about to ask if he was relieving himself, when he smelled an awful smell; like dead fish basking in the summer heat. He noticed something shiny in front of him, like a smooth wall covered in oil and it was burgundy and _breathing_. Blinking, his unfocused eyes raised up as he smelled the stunk coming from above him. His mouth opened in a silent scream as canines came down on his face as it was torn off.

When figure finished feeding on the two men's body, it simply vanished, not noticing a camera pointed directly at the spot where the three figures were at, it's little red light, blinking.

* * *

_Chaotic: Ohhhh.. What is the aura that Kagome is feeling from the Avenger's headquarters and what is making the men uneasy? Is it connected to the figure who ate the two drunken men? Find out next time. –insert mischievous face- If you see some mistakes, kindly point them out to me._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chaotic: Enjoy –cat smile-_

_Disclaimer: __I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Ten**

**Prompt: N/A**

"Sir!" Agent Maria Hill called out to Nick Fury. "We have a video that the local police want us to see."

"Send it to one of the newcomers and have them give me a written report." He replied, continuing his way.

"But sir, I think you should see this."

Nick inaudibly sighed and turned on his heels to follow Agent Maria. She led him into a room with a multiple televisions and only one paused with a scene in an alley. As they both sat down, Agent Maria resumed the tape.

"All I see if a dark alley." Nick Fury commented, feeling like he couldn't get the few minutes of life back.

"Wait… There!" Maria pointed out on a screen.

"What? Two drunken idiots lumbering down the alley? Is this another fake drunken 'mysterious' robbery that the police thought that it was hilarious to send to us on a wild goose-chase because it was April Fool's Day?"

Maria stared at the man in exasperation. "No, sir. Because April passed four months ago. Just watch."

Nick fury crossed his arms and was about to retort her for her behavior when something on the screen caught his eye. "What the…?"

He watched as the two drunken idiots stumbled down the street and was followed by something reddish-black; something that was inhumanely tall. He watched in a trance as the creature snuck up on one of the friends and sprayed his internal organs all over the wall. He watched as the other best friend turn around, confusion all over his face and his silent scream was torn off. He watched as the creature finished some of the remains, as it chewed up meat, organs and bones. It wasn't until that the creature was gone that he blinked. "…Call in Hawkeye."

The quick, "Yes, Sir." was ignored as Fury set up the conference room.

XXXXX

Kagome woke up surrounded by wolves; fur ranging from white to brown to black to reddish. She was in one of the houses Inuyasha owns in New York near a forest; which was on his 20,000 acre of land that he protected and owned from the 1900's. In the midst of furs, the one under her head was rumbling like a purr. Blinking groggily, she pushed a head off of her stomach and accidentally kicked one in the snout. She quickly apologized and gave a scratch behind the ear.

She blinked in confusion on why she was here until she remembered that her pack didn't want her alone; even though they upped the security. The pack was anxious and agitated. So they did the only thing they could do, have her surrounded. The rumbling under her stopped and she stretched under the pile of tails, limbs and stomachs. Sitting up, she turned to meet sky blue eyes surrounded by the deepest of black fur; Kouga.

Luka, the neko-youkai, slept in another room stating that one of the wolves that would come over would snore loud enough to wake the shinigami's.

"Good-morning." She whispered.

He nudged her with his nose and gave her a an unsuspecting lick; his enormous tongue bathed her entire face.

"Oh, ew." she wiped the drool from her face as she half-glared and half-scowled at him. She untangling herself from the limbs and got away from the sniggering wolf.

She went to her personal bathroom on the third floor and did her morning ritual. Going back down to the first floor, she went into one of the biggest kitchen she has ever seen. There was an island in the middle covered with black marble. Eight sets of chairs were placed on both sides and ahead of the table had two sets of four stoves; one connected with the island the other one connected to the wall. Onto the left of her, the microwave was on top of the oven and two large door fridges was placed besides it; on top of the microwave and next to the fridge had shelves of food.

She started coffee maker and went over on the other side of the shelf; next to the fridge, and opened the door to come across a walk in closet with more food. Picking her favorite cereal that in a row next to other brands, she went to get the milk and ate, enjoying the silence.

She let the wolves sleep along with the still rumbling Kouga under the sun in the living room for a few minutes more. She was pretty early if Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were still battling it out in the forest and haven't returned.

"Alrighty, up and at 'em!" she shouted, clapping her hands and watched as the wolves went through the back porch and into the forest with Kouga leading the pack.

Luka tumbled down the stairs. His black hair was short and choppy and his beautiful silver eyes were covered when he yawned, showing off his canines. His ears were on top of his head, alert and pointed as his tail flickered lazily behind him.

"Morning." She said, watching him get his regular black coffee.

Luka nodded his head at her. His voice was stolen from him after a tragic killing of his family in front of him as a kitten. So far since Kagome adopted him, he only said one word; mother. Luka was lazy as he was smart. He wouldn't budge for a run or for a treat. He would sit in a random library and re-read a book. He communicated either with writing or texting or sign-language or his favorite; random body gestures. Luka wanders from house to house within the pack. She gave his hair a loving ruffle as she sat with him in the kitchen, once again enjoying the silence.

XXXXX

Kagome glowered at her stalker-slash-body-guard-slash-chaperone; Inuyasha. He gave everyone his best impressive glares; thick eyebrows were pulled down in a frown, warning everyone to not venture close. Everyone gave the couple a wide berth as they walked on. However the strangest thing happened, a man with blond hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen stepped right in front of her. Hers were a sapphire blue while Kouga's were a sky blue; his were blue like the water.

She felt Inuyasha's hackle rose when he pushed her behind him and they both immediately knew that the being in front of them wasn't normal. Nor did the figure that followed after the blond haired man; his black hair was slicked back and his mischievous eyes were almost like the greens in Shippous.

"Brother, look." The blond man stated.

Too low for humans to hear, Kagome felt Inuyasha growl deeply under his breath. She placed a hand on his arms and felt some of the muscles loosen, but stayed in their tense form.

"A priestess." The raven haired man breathed, like a swimmer gasping for air after a dive.

From the way the raven haired being said, they knew that the strangers in front of her knew what she was, even though she kept her reiki hidden deep within her.

* * *

_Chaotic: Can you guess who the two mysterious fellows are? A cookie to everyone who gets it right! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: __I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Prompt: Grateful**

Kagome was grateful when the being muttered what she was under his breath. There were still youkai out there that would have her killed, her being the last and remaining true priestess. "Can I help you?" she asked, as she came to stand in front of Inuyasha, who gave her an incredulous look.

"Sorry." The bright being in front of her apologized, "It has been many ages since we've seen a true and pure priestess."

Her eyes caught Inuyasha's when the word 'Ages' was said. Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha crossed his arms and stood in his full height, somehow staring down at the man, even though they were the same height. "Listen here–"

"How about you guys follow me and my friend here into a restaurant, away from prying ears." Kagome quickly interrupted.

Inuyasha gave her a flabbergasted look then rolled his eyes. They led the way towards a restaurant where they could have their own private room. As they ordered, Kagome took in the two beings in front of her, starting with the blond male. His aura was bright and warm. Sandy blond hair reached his broad shoulders with curious and excited aqua blue eyes. He was dressed in a regular burgundy shirt with jeans. She took a peek at his feet when they led the way towards the restaurant and hid a smile at his sandaled feet.

The male next to him looked like he didn't want to be here but was curious of her. His aura radiated with taint and mischievous; two things that didn't go well together. His hair was slicked back down his lean body build and stopped below the shoulders. Green mischievous eyes were glued onto her form, making her slightly creep out. Like his friend, he wore a simple black shirt with bright green linings. His black jeans was held onto his waist with an envy-green belt that she spotted when he reached up and ran a hand through his hair; either in boredom or agitated. His feet were nestled in a pair of simple sports shoe.

When the waiter left, Inuyasha spoke with his arms crossed and his regular scowl on his face, "Who are you?"

"My apologies. Like I said earlier, it has been a while since we've seen a priestess. I am Thor and this is my brother, Loki." Thor said with a smile, "We are from Asgard."

"Asgard?" Kagome questioned, turning to Inuyasha who raised his hands in a shrug.

"Clearly brother, they do not know of our home." Loki said with a sneer.

Inuyasha bristled, "Listen here, Toki."

"It's Loki."

"Whatever. All I want to know is how you know she's a priestess." Inuyasha pointed at her.

"We are as you mortals called Gods." Loki replied, looking at his nails and sniffed.

"That's it, asshole!" Inuyasha jumped across the table, his youki blared; fangs and claws out, growling and snarling up a storm, but was pulled back by Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out in outrage.

"What?" He snapped his puppy ears laid back flat against his head, "We do not need another Sesshoumaru!"

"Please, Sesshoumaru has more class than him." She pointed out, ignoring Loki's glared.

"Who is this Sess-shoe-maru?" Thor asked, drawing their attention.

Inuyasha snorted at the bad pronunciation of his brother's name while Kagome slightly giggled. "He's Inuyasha's older brother." She replied.

"What is your name, priestess?" Thor asked calmly, trying not to cause a scene, but failed.

"Her name is none of your business."

"Inuyasha!"

"What?!"

"He's just asking my name! It's not like he's asking where I live."

Inuyasha snorted, "You might as well tell him."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You befriend everyone you meet!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Is it me brother or do they remind you of us as children?" Thor asked, watching the two in front of him in amusement.

"We were nothing like the priestess and the idiot before us." Loki replied, watching down at them.

Inuyasha clearly caught what Loki said, leaping across the table snarling, "That's it!".


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners.

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Prompt: Union**

After Kagome restrained Inuyasha the second time, they continued on their meal, she and Thor ignored the heated glares and the crude way both male cut into their meat; stabbing, slicing, cutting with a spoon, and stabbing with a straw.

"So tell me, Milady, how did such a union between a holy one such as you get acquainted with his kind, much less a half-breed." Loki sneered at Inuyasha.

He was unexpected when her hand met his cheek. The force of her slap made him turn his head. Thor's spoon paused mid-way towards his mouth.

"Don't you ever speak of him like _that_." With each word, Kagome's reiki grew stronger and stronger till Inuyasha felt the sting of her purification. "I don't know how children were brought up in Asgard, but here on Earth, we do not discriminate. Come on, Inuyasha. Let's go." She threw enough money down the table to pay for the four of them and left with a flick of her hair, dragging the now disguised Inuyasha with her.

Thor watched the pair leave and frowned at Loki, hiding a smirk behind his chewing. His face was red from the slap with a clear hand print.

XXXXX

Inuyasha trailed slightly behind Kagome as she stomped her way through the streets. Even human kind felt her fury and it wasn't long until Kouga's pack surrounded them with motorcyles.

"What happened?" Kouga commanded as he Ginta and Hakakku took off their helmets and got off their bikes.

"Some wanna-be god pissed her off." Inuyasha answered.

"What did he do to piss off Onee-san?" Ginta asked, as Hakakku tried to edge closer but flinched when he felt her purification.

"He called Inuyasha a half-breed." She snarled, her reiki pulsed in the air and all youkai drew back. She sighed and calmed herself down when she realized that she was hurting them. "I'm sorry." She whispered running a hand through her locks.

"Keh. Don't be, wench." Inuyasha told her, scratching his cheek. "Hell, the slap you gave him made up for it."

She sniffed and crossed her arms; her nose pointed upwards, "He deserved it. Pompous asshole."

"Now come on." Inuyasha threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled him against his side. "Your baby is done and I know you've been dying to test it out. Hell, we can go to your favorite place, in the forest."

"He's done?" Kagome clapped her hands in glee. "My baby's done? Well come on! I want to see him. Then we'll paintball." The look in her eye made Kouga glare at Inuyasha; they were going to have a hard time from washing the paint from their hair from all the sniping Kagome will do.

* * *

_Chaotic: I'm a pro sniper in games. I don't play paintball but I wished I do. Maybe when I go back to the states I'll play with my friends. I wanna see if I'm good in real life like I am in game._


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Prompt: N/A**

Blue eyes watched his prey on top of his perch, kneeling; bow lax, pointing down and arrow in place. He was briefed to take in the creature alive, if possible. When he saw the tape, he was doubtful, but when he saw the creature with his own eyes, he couldn't help but simply stare. The creature moved too fast for a human, even with his trained eye, he almost lost sight of it. The creature was once again hunting, but something was different. He didn't remember seeing horns on the creature. _'It must have been cut off due to the camera's angle or the shadows hiding it.'_

He pulled back and was about to release when the creature came within a yard of his prey until he felt something behind him. Eyes widening, he turned on his heels in his kneeled form and let go of his arrow, hitting the creature in its chest but only for it to bounce off. The creature stared where the arrow hit him then looked at him like it was saying, 'That's it?'

He jumped off the roof too late when he felt something ripped into his back and arms. Cursing, he ignored the pain and notched another arrow letting it fly towards the creature chasing him. It was about to knock it aside but was unexpected by the blast it emitted. A frustrated roar reached Clint's ears as he upped his speed, with the furious creature still chasing him. _'Opps, made it mad.' _

He jumped off another roof only to land on another one, but this time, he stopped dead in his tracks. One more creature, like the one chasing him, stood in front of him. And this time, he clearly took in their forms. The one on the left had a reptilian face, his body was covered in scales with a cloth tied around his waist and standing on two feet. Claws decorated his hands and feet with a spiked tail swishing in the back ground.

His ears heard his chaser and turned to keep the creatures in his sight. When he finally got a good look of his chaser, he simply raised an eyebrow. The creature's nose was long and its body was black. Large red wings formed against its back and it wore Japanese styled clothing with a sword in hand.

Clint calculated his chances and frowned... it was low. He was thankful that he brought a case of full arrows but wondered if it was enough from the attack he learned earlier. When he tried to clear his head from the dizziness from the blood lost, he was suddenly knocked to the floor, clothing and blood flying in the air. Gasping in pain, he quickly rolled onto his side and swiped his opponent's feet. From the momentum of the swipe, he flipped in the air and landed on his feet but was kicked into a wall. _'I have a feeling that we're going to be good friends.'_ He coughed and swore; spitting blood onto the floor.

He quickly reached for his dagger on his belt and swiped at the alarmingly fast hand that was coming towards him. The reptilian creature growled when Clint felt the blade slide in but was pulled out of his grasp it pulled its arm back. His head was knocked against the wall, almost making him black out, and his feet left the ground. Struggling against the chocking hold, his feet kicked out before him and he felt it connected against the creature's precious spot; between the legs.

"Heh." He smirked when the creature howled in pain and let him go.

Clint's head was snapped to the side from a punch, which left him weak in the knees. His eyesight blurred around the edges and was once again held in a chocking grasp.

"Where is the miko?" The long nosed creature said..

"What… miko…?" he gasped out, blood trickled from his lips.

He was pulled from the wall and then his back met it again. _'Hello, old friend.' _

"Where is the miko!"

"Fuck you!" Clint spat at one of the creatures and watched with blurred eyes as it moved its arm to swipe off his spit.

"Foolish ningen."

Clint closed his eyes when his blurred eyesight caught the gleamed of claws reaching back in a stike, readying to probably take his life. He was suddenly dropped and groaned in pain. He lay on his side and dared to open his eyes. The sight in front of him was… awesome. He blamed his lack of words due to blood-lost.

Six giant furred creatures attacked his attackers. Growls and snarls filled the air as the battle carried on. After a few moments, the fight ceased and Clint was somewhat conscience when he felt something try and get under him. He was then hung like a sack of potatoes and then the next thing he felt was the rush of air. Shivering either from blood-lost or from the cold, he buried himself into the warm fur and was knocked out.

XXXXX

…_ep_

_Be…_

_Beep_

_Beep_

'_Wha–?' _Clint opened his eyes then snapped them shut when the a bright light entered his retina, almost blinding him. He groaned then coughed as he sat up while struggling to take in the bright room.

"What happened?" he asked into the room and wasn't unexpecting to receive a reply.

"That's the strangest thing." Tony Stark's familiar voice reached his ears.

Clint was thankful when the lights became dimmed and re-opened his eyes. He was in his room in the Starks tower. A heart monitor was next to his bed along with some IV fluids hanging over his head. He stiffened when his body flared up in pain and groaned and his body to lean against the bed rest. His eyes took in the bandages that covered his body and then closed them, groaning in pain when another part of his body flared.

"We," Tony started and Clint opened his eyes to see Natasha, Steve, and surprisingly Banner in his room, "were surprised to see six wolves, as large as a horse, land on the deck. One of them carried you on its back and we let Steve take you, since it would growl at everyone but him."

"What do you mean land on the deck?" Clint struggled to say and thanked Natasha when she handed him a glass with water. "It's a 93-story tower."

"That's the thing; we're confused as you are." Natasha replied. "After you were in safe hands, the wolves backed up on the deck then took into the air and disappeared into the night."

"Anyways, what happened to you? When the wolves left, we took in your injuries and you _should have_ died from blood-lost but something in your blood kept you alive." Steve asked curiosity in his eyes. "We stripped you of your clothing to see the extent of your injuries but the wounds started to slowly heal themselves and then they stopped when the greater wounds were closed. We had to patch you up ourselves."

"And?" Clint asked, rubbing his stomach watching Natasha leave.

"And Banner and I found these little parasites in your blood that started to die off when we took a blood sample." Tony continued, bringing a screen over to show him of his discovery. "But when we looked at you under a digital advanced microscope, the same parasites in your blood went towards to one of your wounds on your arm and it started to die, but this time, it died along your wound, giving you a new layer of skin."

"It's extremely fascinating." Banner couldn't help but add.

Clint watched the screen as it was explained by Tony. "And then what happened?"

"Well, after we patched you up, one of the wolves came by with a bag full of herbs and an ointment. Along with a note that stated to brew the herbs until boiled and have only three cups a day. The ointment was to smear on your wounds once a day until they healed." Steve continued with Natasha coming back with a cup.

"We thought 'Why not?' since it was the same wolf that carried you on its back." Was Tony's reply.

Clint gave Tony a deadpanned look and took the cup from Natasha taking a sip. He blinked at the minty herbs that met his tongue and sip some more.

"What happened?" Natasha asked, sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

A loud snort came from Tony while Steve ruffled his own hair. "After the huge ass wolves, I'll believe anything at this point."

"Well… it started when General Fury called me in to investigate a murder on a tape."

"That's it? A murder on a tape?" Tony commented, dodging a thrown item from Natasha. "Why not just give it to the cops?"

"That's the thing; the murders weren't committed by a _human_."

"What do you mean?" Banner and Natasha asked at the same time.

"Well it was taller than its victims with red eyes that glowed in the dark. In one swipe, the creature tore into a drunken man while his friend turned but his face was bitten off. The creature ate everything; skin, organs and bones." Clint explained.

"How is that possible?" Natasha asked.

"I have no idea. General Fury asked me to bring the creature in, but instead I was ambushed by two more."

"Two more? You mean there is more than one of those things out there?" Bruce asked.

Clint nodded, "My arrows were useless on them. They barely flinched. Hell, even the bombed arrow made only made it angrier."

"Then what?"

"Well, I made friends with the wall I was knocked into and was semi-conscience when the wolves came. And the next thing I knew, I woke up here." Clint finished, feeling slightly refreshed and blinked as he didn't feel much of the pain anymore. "Well the tea kicked in. I guess it was to help with the pain."

"We'll figure out what to do with this information." Natasha told him, as she helped him lay back down. "Get some rest."

Natasha closed the door softly and looked at each of the members in the eye and nodded. Tony and Banner went to search what the creatures were while Natasha and Steve went to give a report to General Fury. She couldn't help but sigh, it seemed like New York had a habit of being invaded.

* * *

_Chaotic: I posted chapter 11 way too early, making me loose my posting schedule. Enjoy these early updates. -wink-_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners_.

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Prompt: Shame**

Thor took a glance towards Loki when they returned to the Avenger's headquarters. He was sipping the yummiest beer from a strange object that opened from the top with a weird little handle; Tony called it a beer can. Even though Loki received the slap hours ago, the hand print was still there, but a little faded. Sometimes when Loki thought he wasn't looking, he could see a little bit of shame in his eyes then it would disappear when he would randomly sneer at someone.

"Clint! My friend, how are you…" Thor trailed off when he opened the door to his room. He could sense the poisonous presence surrounding the bed-ridden man.

"By Asgard, what happened?" Thor asked, taking big steps towards the still wounded man.

"Weak mortals." Loki muttered under his breath causing Clint's eyes to land on him and his new accessory.

"Nice handprint. Piss off any ladies with your boorish charm?" Clint replied, unsuccessfully hiding the smirk.

"Why you!" Loki made a leap at him but was intercepted by his brother.

"Brother. I had thought you had changed your ways. Do not forget about the deal we made when you agreed to come to Earth." Thor chided him.

Loki glowered at Thor and the now-smirking-Clint and went to the corner muttering dark things.

"I was attacked by a monster." Clint continued, his smirk wiped off when the thunder god faced him..

Thor was about to question him when Tony along with Bruce interrupted them. "Good news and bad news, pal. Which one do you want?" Tony asked him the realized that Thor was besides Clint. "Ah, welcome back. Doth mother still know you weareth her drapes?" He asked Thor then looked at Loki. "Ah, met a lady, have we? I'm sorry to say but your Asgard pick-up-lines don't work here on Earth. What did you ask her? 'What are you wearing? In Asgard, our women don't wear such ghastly clothing. They wear nothing at all.'"

"Come now, brethren. Let us leave Loki be. He has enough hard times." Thor said stood up for him like the big brother he is.

"Anyways," Clint interrupted, "Give me the bad news."

Tony opened his mouth but closed it and thought about it. "We found information on the creatures you described to us."

"That's the bad news?" A confused Clint questioned.

"Actually, that's the good news." Banner replied.

"Then what's the bad news?"

Tony scratched his face. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has no information on them."

"Is that even possible?" Clint asked.

"What is going on?" Thor asked the three men.

"How about I bring in more beers while Clint makes you catch up on what happened last night." Tony suggested.

XXXXX

"I see. All that happened when Loki and I decided to go out." Thor sat back, stroking his chin.

"Are the creatures I mentioned sound familiar to you?" Clint asked.

"Can't say they do." Thor replied, sipping his eight beer.

"So, Stark, about the information on the creatures?"

"The long nose with the sword if called Tengu and the reptilian is called a you-kai. They originated from Japan." Tony replied, reading from his hand-held device.

"Japan, huh." Clint sat back on his bed. "We need to learn more about the creatures and how to defeat them."

"I, too, shall learn more of these creatures and save my beloved Earth from their attacks." Thor suddenly stood up.

"I think you should stop while you're ahead, brother." Loki said, from his dark corner of the room. "No, wait. I believed I changed my mind. Carry on brother." He airily said, as Tony pulled out his communication device, Tony calls it a cell-phone, and aimed it at Thor. A smirk graced the mischief god.

XXXXX

**Omake**

_(For KEdakumi for giving me the idea. I couldn't simply resist! Enjoy.)_

"You know, after this I'm blaming you." Kouga told Inuyasha darkly.

"Oh shut up. You're the one who didn't want his hair all messed up." Inuyasha replied.

"Me! I'm not the one who came up with the idea."

"I don't see you coming up with anything else!"

"…Why not just beanies or caps and why do they have these yellow creatures on them? How come you didn't pick the manlier version, like camouflaged? "

"Because none of them could hold our hair and they didn't _have_ any _other_ design. If you don't like it, then don't wear it."

"…whose idea was it to train Kagome to snipe again?"

"You, you moron."

"I didn't teach her how to hit moving targets or targets with our speed!"

"Keh. You know how she is. Once she learns something, she trains herself to get better."

"I shouldn't have taught her how to snipe at all. Teaching her how to use dual guns would be better."

"…She'll still kick our asses."

"Hey! You guys done already?" Kagome called out towards them. An enormous sniping rifle was carried on her shoulder. The T9.1 that Sesshoumaru had given her telling her to kick their ass.

The Tiberius Arms T9.1 Elite Marker came with a tri-rail riser system, hopper adapter, and multi-position stock. It had a mock silencer tip with a 5 position compact folding grip, adjustable laser sight, 4x32 dual illumination scope with range estimator, tactical flashlight, low profile bipod and a hard shell carrying case.

She just recently installed new and improved features; 1-piece aluminum upper receiver, side-dovetailed iron sights, dual rubber detents, low-profile CO2 quick puncture pre-installed in mag, integrated on-slash-off ASA allows tank or remote to attach directly to the marker.

Kouga and Inuyasha paled and gulped at the same time. They looked at each other and simply had to trust each other. Ginta and Hakakku were on her team, moving in union to protect their sniper.

"After this, you owe me big." Kouga told him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shut up." Inuyasha replied and waved at Kagome to give her the signal that they were ready.

Both males leaped into the forest wearing their protective gear plus an additional piece; ridiculous shower caps with yellow duckies.

* * *

_Chaotic: I simply copied off the details of the Tiberius Arms T9.1 from a website. As you can tell, I have no clue about paintball guns_.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Prompt: N/A**

When Kouga walked through the door of Inuyasha's mansion with two men on each shoulder, Kagome dropped her items in shock. "What happened?" She asked, while scurrying towards them.

"They were out patrolling when they stumbled across two youkais and a human. It wasn't before long when they realized that one of the youkai had poisonous claws." Kouga replied thinking that the human had died.

"Come here." She ordered, dragging them towards the couch. "Set them down here." She pointed towards two couches and Kouga dropped them onto separate couches, ignoring the glare Kagome graced him for rough handling his pack. "Can you hold them down in case they flinch or try to run away?" She asked him. "Inuyasha wouldn't listen from the mock battles he and Sesshoumaru would have and he would flinch causing me to accidentally burn him."

He held one of his men still when Kagome's reiki pour over him. Even though they had done this repeatedly, his instincts would kick in. He knew she would never harm him but it was really hard not to draw away from her purification. He recalled a time when he overheard two children talking about some gross medicine they would have to take, given by their parents. "Gross but helpful."

He held down when he felt the ookami under him try to get away. He knew how it felt and in held a squirm. It felt freakin' weird.

* * *

_Chaotic: Enjoy. -cat smile-_

_To the reviewer **Anonymous**: Please re-read that paragraph again. It was all in Thor's third point of view. If I had written it in Loki's third point of view, I would have made another paragraph. Plus, I have seen Thor and Avengers a dozen of times by now and I would of wrote Loki sipping a bottle of some old wine where he stole it from Tony's wine cellar in Stark's Tower. I'm sorry if it wasnt clear enough. Thanks_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

_**Normality is Overrated**_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

_**Prompt: N/A**_

Tony Stark looked out of the living room window tower and stared at the city below him. The past few days have been nothing but disappointing and worrying. The attacks have been getting worse and the killings have gone up in numbers. It was hard trying to figure out when the next attack will happen when there was no pattern. It seems that the creatures have been attacking at random.

He then looked at Barton. His injuries were almost healed which the crew was surprised since his injuries were to the extent of Barton almost dying. But Barton didn't seem like himself; more tired and less energy.

His thoughts wandered to Kagome. The last time he saw her was when she was with Barton, drinking at Starbucks but the meeting was short when she was dragged away by one of the Takahashi brothers.

The Avengers tried their hardest to defend the city but the creature's skins were impenetrable and to only go through the skin, was its mouth and eyes. His Iron Man Suit, they found out, was the only thing that can hurt them. He couldn't help but worry for the city and Kagome.

XXXXX

Kagome looked up from the book she was reading when Kouga and Inuyasha came back from patrolling the city. She immediately got up when Kouga's arm was around the dog-demon's shoulder and he was limping.

"What happened?" She asked, getting her medical kit and had a mat spread out.

"Fucking asshole's ambushed us." Inuyasha growled as he carelessly dropped Kouga onto the spread out floor mat, ignoring Kagome's glare.

"How?" Kagome knew it was wrong but she hid a smile when she saw Inuyasha drop Kouga; like what the wolf-demon did towards his two men.

"We were separated," Kouga said, "When they ambushed us."

"It wasn't a fair fight, but we took the bastards down." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome got to work stitching Kouga up. His wounds weren't serious so she applied some cream to speed up his healing process. As she worked, she didn't notice the atmosphere getting quiet and filled with tension. When she did noticed, she frowned. "What?"

Kouga and Inuyasha shared a look. Several of mixed face expressions filled their faces and it wasn't until long till Kagome got fed up.

"What!"

"Inuyasha over heard them asking them about something." Kouga replied, sitting up.

"They were asking about someone specific." Inuyasha continued.

"Me?"

At their silence, Kagome worried her lip and frowned.

* * *

_Chaotic: Internet has some problems. -sad face- So if I don't update, it's cause of my internet. Pisses me off._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Prompt: N/A**

Inuyasha left Kouga on the floor as he went upstairs and into Kagome's room. She followed him after asking the ookami if he needed everything. She became bemused when she saw Inuyasha drag out her suitcase and began to stuff everything in it.

"What are you doing?" She yelled and got in his way of his rushed packing.

"You are going to stay with Shippou until _we_ get rid of the youkai's attacking the civies." He stressed the word 'we' and she knew she wasn't included.

Kagome stared into a pair of amber-eyed that her best friend owned. Even though he tried to hide his feelings like his older-brother, she can easily read him like a book. He was worried for her safety and as the brother of the pack-leader; he has the right to give commands. His puppy ears were front and alert, searching for any movement outside of the house and his posture was filled with tension; ready to attack at a drop of a pin.

"Even if I leave and go back to Japan, what's not to say that they won't follow?" Kagome tried to reason with him. "Then Japan will be under attack."

Inuyasha's ear fell flat against his head as he stared down at his best friend. He knew that tone of voice and he knew she won't go down without kicking or screaming. He continued to stare down at her, trying to seem unrelenting.

"Besides, the civies here will continue to die until the youkai's realized that I'm not in New York anymore. And how will the police, if not already, have trouble keeping them calm and collective when their bullets can't pierce their hide?" Kagome continued, placing a hand on his crossed arms. "We are the best choice and we need to stop running. They're not like the youkai's from 500 years ago. The humans evolved and so will the youkai's."

"She's right you know!" Kouga's voice was heard from downstairs.

Inuyasha scowled. "Fine!" He threw up his arms as Kagome cheered. "But you're telling Fluffy why you're staying."

"Okay." She chirped back as she went to put back the clothes Inuyasha had hurried thrown into her suitcase.

* * *

_Chaotic: Internet is okay. It goes on and off and its getting irratating. -sigh- Oh and be on the look out for my new story. Enjoy._


	18. Chapter 18

_Chaotic: I posted two new chapters of my **new story**: Creatures of the Moon. Go check it out and leave a review of what you think. –heart-_

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Prompt: N/A**

"You're not healed yet!" Natasha yelled at Clint when he went to get his arrow case.

"I feel fine." Clint snapped back.

Steve watched the two bicker back and forth. Even though Hawkeye insist he was fine, The Avengers knew he wasn't. Thor had gathered them all around when Clint was resting and the thunder God said that there was something poisonous floating around the archer.

"Maybe you should just take it easy." Steve suggested, interrupting the two.

"I feel fine, Captain." Clint insisted again.

"How about we just patrol the city during daylight?" Tony suggested, going around his bar island.

Clint frowned at the team. He tried to hide his tiredness but knew he failed. "Fine. But I'm bringing my daggers."

Natasha rolled her eyes and gave a look towards Steve, who gave a half-shrug.

XXXXX

Clint stomped his way through the city. Even though he wanted to go alone, he was being followed; by the ticking-time bomb, the Thunder God and the guy who mind-controlled him.

"You guys don't have to follow. We found out that they don't attack during day time." Clint grumbled to Banner. "Tony just wanted me out of the building."

"Yes, well I didn't have time to walk through Manhattan the last time I was here." Banner replied.

"I, too, wish to see this city you call 'The Big Apple'." Thor added his two cents in, throwing an arm over Loki's shoulder when he scoffed. He was unaffected when Loki brushed his arm off.

Clint stopped and turned around to face him. "You know I can't stop you if you… you know."

Banner gave him a look and held up his wrist. "I was given this when I went away after _they_ went back to Asgard. I came across a person who knew exactly what I was and had given this to me after we had exchanged a few words. Since I've worn this, I can feel _the other guy_ less agitated."

Clint, Thor and Loki each gave the bracelet a look over. It was in a simple design; silver with Asian symbols carved into it, each symbol different than the other. In the middle of the bracelet was a black-leather rope like texture that was connected to the silver.

"This does person have a name?" Clint asked, suspiciously.

"She called herself—"

"Lady Kagome!" Thor suddenly shouted.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Banner asked as they turned towards the Thunder God. But his attention wasn't on him, it was on the figure running towards them.

"Kagome!" Banner and Clint shouted at the same time.

When she heard her name being called, she looked up and cursed. "Run!" she shouted and looked back.

Clint, Banner, Thor, and Loki all looked behind her to see the very same creatures that ambushed Clint... in broad daylight.

"You were saying?" Loki couldn't help but ask.

* * *

_Chaotic: Remember to check out my new story: Creatures of the Moon and leave a comment on what you think!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuyasha and Marvels Creation. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

_Go check out my new story if you haven't! It's called __**Creatures of the Moon.**_

_A/N: School had started up once again so updating might be slow. If I don't update the next day, wait another day._

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Prompt: N/A**

"I knew I should have brought my bow." Clint cursed as he threw daggers at the creatures. Even though they merely bounced off their hides, he had hoped it would somehow slow them down.

Banner couldn't do anything without destroying the city and he felt useless.

Thor had managed to get between Kagome and the creatures and knock them back. But his strength didn't put them down long. When Kagome realized that Thor was behind her, knocking her enemies down, she cursed, earning looks from the men, and grabbed his arm, pulling him behind her.

"Run!" she commanded again and the men faltered. She said it before, but this time, it was different.

"Stark Towers." Banner suggested and she nodded.

They fled once Thor had thrown the creatures from them far enough and disappeared in the alleys.

XXXXX

Kagome gladly accepted the cup of water from Natasha's hand. She, along with everyone, was surprised that she knew them all; except for the Clint, Tony, and Steve incident.

"How did you not know of us?" Natasha asked, sitting down beside her.

"I don't really read the newspaper much." Kagome sheepishly said.

"Lady Kagome, how dost thou fair?" Thor asked.

"What I don't understand is why they were chasing you." Clint asked, "And in broad daylight too… And why does he call you Lady Kagome?"

"Do you not know who this is? This is Lady Kagome a pure and holy one." Thor asked, confused.

"Speaking of pure," Kagome muttered under her breath. "Clint, come sit beside me." She asked of him, patting the spot next to her. She had seen the way he limped while running away and knew he mustn't be standing for so long.

Clint ignored the jealousy glares and took a spot next to her. Unknown to Natasha, Tony, Clint and Steve, Kagome emitted her reiki over Clint and simply cleansed the poisonous aura around him. Banner, with the help of the Hulk, Thor and Loki watched in awe as her powers came forth.

While Tony was watching Clint sat down besides Kagome, something clicked in his mind. "Kagome, you come from Japan right?" he asked and continued at her nod. "What's the Japanese word for priestess?"

"Miko. Why?"

Clint's head suddenly snapped towards her and stared at her. "You're the one the creatures were looking for!"

"Shit."


	20. Chapter 20

_Chaotic: First week of classes are hectic. Changing schedules; adding classes, dropping classes, somehow come up with money to buy books, equipment (culinary and drink making [coffee, iced-tea, boba milk tea, etc etc]). Sorry for the delay. Slightly longer chapter since most of you requested it. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Normality if Overrated**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Prompt: N/A**

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kagome replied dismissively while she sat in a soft black sofa that seemed to swallow her whole. In front of her on the wall was the largest television she had ever seen and she bet Inuyasha had one for his gaming purposes.

"Don't lie to us, sweetheart." Tony replied from behind the counter mixing up a drink.

"What makes you think they were after me anyways?" she asked.

"We saw you running away from the creatures that were chasing you. And it seemed like they weren't chasing anyone else." Clint said leaning against Tony's personal bar.

"Avengers." Nick Fury's face suddenly appeared on Tony's flat screen television drawing everyone's attention. "We have sightings of the creatures chasing a wom— Kagome?"

All heads snapped towards the owner's name who gave a small smile to Nick. "It's been a long time, Nickie." She cooed

"Dude, she called him _Nickie._" Tony whispered going around his mini car counter, nudging Banner.

"This implies that they either worked together for a long time or they were intimated." Banner replied.

"Wait you two know each other?" Steve asked from half-leaning half-sitting on the table.

"Kagome and I go way back." Fury answered glaring at Tony's nudge to Banner.

"I remembered when you used to have hair." Kagome tittered behind her hand.

"You used to have hair?/He used to have hair?" Loki and Tony both asked incredulously.

"But wait." Natasha suddenly asked. "If you two go ways back and General Fury used to have hair… shouldn't you be older?"

While Nick Fury and Kagome Higurashi both looked at each other, communicating with their eyes, Tony's balcony door flew inwards and at the door way, stood Inuyasha.

"How the hell did you get up here?" Tony shouted but his questioned was thrown in the wind as Inuyasha made a beeline towards Kagome.

"You alright?" he asked, pulling her up and checking over her, eyes flashing. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Ah, the half-breed." Loki suddenly said, drawing Kagome's glare.

"Don't make me give you a slap on the opposite cheek." She warned.

"You were the one who gave him the slap?" Steve asked chuckling as Tony snickered into his drink.

"What do you mean half-breed?"

"And how did you get up here?"

"Why the hell were the creatures chasing you?"

"How do you know Fury?"

"I thought you were a college student."

More and more questions were being thrown at the two. Feeling like he and Kagome were being cornered, his hackles raised and a thundering growl vibrated through the room. The Avenger's looked around the room to see where the noise was coming from while Nick Fury _almost_ rolled his eyes.

"Still protecting her, I see." Nick suddenly said, over the noise.

As the growling stopped, Inuyasha crossed his arms, snorting. "She's still clumsy."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Children." General Fury called to the arguing friends.

"We're older than you!" Both snapped back.

"You haven't explained how." Clint interrupted.

"It's above your payroll, pall." Inuyasha replied, arms still crossed.

"Don't call me pall." Clint glared at him.

"Boys… enough." Kagome said between the two men. "Inuyasha, what's up?"

"Keh. Anyways Fluffymaru sensed that you were being chased and I was chasing your scent which led back to here." Inuyasha replied, sticking a pinkie in his ear and dug around. "What happened to your body guards?" he asked, as he inspected his ear findings then blew them away.

"Oh my Kami-sama!" Kagome gasped. "Are they alright?"

"They're fine. Bunch of wusses."

Someone cleared their throat and the two realized that their conversation was being announced throughout the room.

"I guess we should explain." Kagome sheepish announced.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "Keh. I ain't explaining nothin'."

"Yes you are." Kagome grounded as she grabbed a lock of his hair, forcing him to sit on the sofa next to him.

"Hey! Ow!" He yelped and when she let go, he quietly muttered, "Bitch." He looked away from her glaring.

Gesturing everyone to take a seat, she looked at Nick Fury to see if he would allow it. After some pondering, he gave her the permission to tell to his team.

"Well… it started when I was fifteen. My little brother said that the family cat was down the well…" Kagome started.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chaotic:**__ OMG! I'm alive! I had an epiphany! LULZ. Gawd I'm soooo sorry for the loooooooooooooooooooooooong ass update. My god, did I take forever or what? Hahahah sorrz._

_If my plunnies are good, expect more updates for __Normality is Overrated!_

* * *

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Prompt: N/A**

"So… you and me, eh?" Clint said as he went into the weaponry room that was occupied with Kagome.

"Seems like it." She chirped back, grabbing a gun and installing a silencer.

Blue eyes studied the small female before him and frowned; he didn't want her going. But it was either her or Inuyasha. He sighed and grabbed his usual bow and examined it to see if it needed any fixes. As he worked on his bow, his mind drifted off towards two days ago.

XXXXX

"_After we had defeated Naraku, and wished upon the Shikon no Tama, it went back into my body. But for some weird reason, it made me an immortal." Kagome said as she took a sip of water. "Time went by and I stayed the same, stuck in my twentieth birthday. Youkai's still came after the jewel either from stupidity or desperation for some sorts."_

"_If you're a priestess and can purify those creatures, then why did you run?" Tony asked._

"_Because _I'm_ Kagome Higurashi, heiress of Takahashi Corporation; if I start glowing pink or shoot beams out of my hands, the paparazzi will have a field day. I have a name to uphold." She replied with an air of a ladyship. _

"_May we see?" Banner asked politely towards Inuyasha._

_Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look and she shrugged. Eyeing them warily, his youki flared up, gathering wind around him. When it dispersed they were amazed at the change; a person with silver haired, amber-eyed and puppy ears on top of his head. Puppy ears flattened and he growled, "Stop staring."_

"_My apologies." Steve replied, "It's just… it's nothing we've ever seen."_

"_How come the creatures chasing you looked different than him?" Clint asked. _

_Kagome shrugged, "Honestly we don't know. It's the same with demons here in America, they don't look like any of the demons back in Japan."_

"_Wait, there are demons here?" Tony asked his cup half-raised to his lips._

_Kagome and Inuyasha both gave Tony the same look which stated, "Duh."_

"_You haven't explained how you know General Fury." Steve stated._

"_I met Nickie at the end of World War II in Europe. He told me his story of how he was used as a test subject for Berthold Sternberg which caused him to slow his ages but without consequences. In short, I got rid of his so-called 'Consequences' and that's how we met."_

"_Interesting…" Banner said, as he stroke his chin as he studied the white-haired being in front of him._

"_What's so interesting about him?" Loki sneered as he entered from who knows where, sipping a glass of red wine. "He's just a half-breed." He mumbled into the drink._

_Heads snapped towards the mischievous god, two pair of eyes glaring. The attention turned back towards the two on the couches as Kagome simply raised two fingers and snapped them towards Loki. A thin pink light appeared and they all watched it snapped towards Loki and were shocked to see it connect to his chest and had him thrown back towards where he came from. _

"_Amazing." Banner said as he reached out to touch it. "I've never seen it used like that."_

_Sapphire blue locked onto soft brown and smiled, "Mhm, as you recall, I can use my powers for mostly anything; healing, destruction, warmth, barrier, and more."_

"_Recall?" Several voices asked._

"_Lady Kagome gave me this silver bracelet." Banner answered, raising his hand up._

"_How is the big guy?" she asked._

"_He's better now." He answered, "I assume that if your presence is near us, he'll be less agitated."_

"_Wait." Tony suddenly said, holding up his palm in a stop-I-have-no-clue-whats-going-on-so-I'll-raise-m y-hand way. "How do you two know each other?"_

"_He was rampaging in the middle of the forest and I went to inspect." She answered, giving the male besides her a glare when he snorted and muttered "Figures."_

"_Saw the big guy who noticed my presence and he stopped smashing things. A few seconds later, he fainted. I guess my reiki was too pure for him." She took a sip of water and continued, "So I had a bracelet made out of my hair and youkai's, added a little abracadabra and present it to Mr. Banner as a gift."_

XXXXX

"You ready?"

Clint was suddenly snapped out of his flashback and turned towards the petite female. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her holding a bow with a quiver of arrows slung across her back. His blue eyes glanced over her body and noticed that she had placed several hidden weapons on her person.

"Yes."

"Let's go then."

"Do you ride?"

Clint's head was suddenly filled with images of her above him as she gasp in pleas- "Yes."

"Good because Inuyasha had my boys delivered here for us use." She replied as she threw him a set of keys.

'_Her boys?'_

XXXXX

Down in front of Stark Tower, two motorcycles were parked with a familiar face leaning against it. His eyes went towards the one that Inuyasha was leaning against; it was painted black with red tribal claw marks decorating the body. The handles were red with the brakes a golden hue with a splash of silver-white mixed in.

The other one was white with red hexagon with a red flower crest. A blue moon was on the gas tank as a pair of blue-purple tribal stripes placed randomly on the bike. The handle was red, with the brakes golden hue, also splashed of silver-white mixed in.

"You crash her, I'll kill you." Inuyasha said as he straightened himself, narrowing his violet eyes which flashed golden.

Clint nodded slowly and in held the urge to swallow. Damn, he's intimidating.

"Do you know where we're scouting?" Kagome asked as she threw a leg over the white motorcycle.

"Yeah. I'll lead, you'll follow?" He called back, as he watched the older male from the corner of his eye.

She nodded and turned the handle, making the machine under her, roar to life.

"If there's one piece of hair missing from her head, I'll hunt you down." Was whispered in Clint's ear. He snapped his head to look behind him but saw nothing. Inuyasha was also gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chaotic:** I had a written a few paragraph then would delete and start again until I had come up with some I liked. Then changed a few, added a lot of words and ta-da! Enjoy chapter twenty-two.

I made the chapter extra-long as an apology for not updating as quickly. I also added a small fluff between Kagome and Clint!

**Normality is Overrated**

**Chapter TwentyTwo**

**Prompt: N/A**

"_When we're up there, I will try and sense if there are any rogue demons near our location." She said, looking upwards at the presence besides her. "Once I am in the detecting state, don't be alarm if I am suddenly glowing pink."_

_Clint looked downwards, confusion written on his face._

"_You'll see enough."_

And soon enough, he did. She was seated behind him, Indian style, glowing pink and it was pulsing. The air around her rippled like a pond, the pink glowing steady then would fade away once it was expelled from her body. He stood to the side, watching and protecting over her as his mind drifted back towards earlier of improper images of her in his mind.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi, is an attractive woman with curves and firm muscles, not like the women now and days, all skinny and no muscles. It all came from running around ancient Japan, fighting good and evil. She is also a fellow archer, even though he hasn't seen her in action. She _is also_ the heir to Takahashi Corporation, the top technology company in the world, rivaled to Stark Towers. But to have dirty thoughts, while on the job no less, was not right. He had to focus, he had to protect her, he had to-

"Found them."

Blue eyes blinked as Kagome's voice reached his ears. He turned his head from the cities night view and gave all his attention towards Kagome.

"Well, it." She corrected herself as she got off from the floor and stretched. Clint cringed when a few joints popped. She turned to him with a smirk on her face. "How would you like hands-on-tutorial on killing youkais?"

He answered with a smirk in return.

XXXXX

They were a few blocks behind when they spotted their prey.

"So the ideal attack is to hit them either from an open mouth or from their armpits."

"Why armpits?" he asked.

"Their hide is usually thin there from all the stretching and arm swiping. Anyways," she continued as they jumped over an air vent. "You would want to make sure that you're downwind from their noses. Even though their noses aren't as good as canine youkai's their better than normal people. If their coming from downwind, make sure you stay hidden behind some fruit trees or flowery bushes. The nature will overpower and hide your scent unless you smell like doo-doo, then you're in trouble."

Clint's eyebrow rose at the word doo-doo but didn't indulge the story behind that.

"But if you're ganged up, say three-to-one, it'll be best if you carry something holy with you. Like a blessed cross or anything a priest or priestess blessed. The blessed object would then be transferred to your skin and then towards your possessions." She explained as she threw him a black braided bracelet with a silver hook and watched as he clipped it around his wrist as they continued running. "Depending on how long or big the blessed object is, you'll either get the weapon to pierced the hide within the second you put it on or you'll have to wait. No you won't get the ability to fly, glow pink, or get the whip I used on Loki."

He thanked the gods when he heard her say that he won't be glowing pink, but frowned at the thought that he couldn't use the whip. That'll be handy when he runs out of arrows.

They were a few meter's behind their prey when Clint drew his bow and unleashed his arrow towards the youkai. He was amazed to see the tip of his arrow glow pink-ish and instead of it bouncing off of their hide, he was relieved to see it pierce through its head, then its body evaporated to ashes.

"Oh, and another thing, weapons infused with my power, let's say your arrow, would continue to be infused with my power until the you take it back or I step out of bounds. Also their durability is increased, letting you reuse them until the durability drops." Kagome explained as she watched Clint retrieve his arrow.

"Shall we continue on?"

"We shall." He replied wanting to learn more.

XXXXX

"There are four types of demon level." She told him as she ran beside him, not once taking a breather. "The lowest one has an appearance of blobs or a huge mass of hair. Don't ask." She interrupted him when he opened his mouth. "They are extremely stupid and weak. You can win against them without my powers to help you. The next level is called Beast; it's what we're hunting right now. They have difficulty of speaking around their fangs and their usual appearance gives off what type of breed they are. Next we have the Humanoids, like Inuyasha and Kouga; intelligent, capable of learning and speaking. When born, they're in their true appearance. The Humanoids are usually animal related, some with the exception of dragons, spirit, oni, kappas, shikigamis, tanuki, tengu, ushi-oni, yuki-onna and more. I could give you a list of them later if you would like."

Clint took all the information Kagome him in, like a sponge. He ran besides her, keeping quiet unless he had a question to ask and Kagome would reply the best she could. "You said four types of level." He repeated, "What's the fourth level?"

"The highest level is called DaiYoukai's; extremely intelligent, extremely strong and extremely fast. To my knowledge, there are four and they each rule a land. Sesshoumaru is a DaiYoukai and he watches over the western Japan. Most DaiYoukai's have long lifespans, possibly longer than those of normal youkai. They remain calm and collective in battle even if the situation is dire or their life is threatened. I think Sesshoumaru is nearing his one-thousand-eighteenth birthday."

Clint stumbled on his feet at the age and tried to correct himself. But it was too late as he crashed into something soft and squishy. He would have gotten up but his mind was occupied by the sudden information. _'Holy shit! One-thousand-and-eighteen? How does he stay sane from watching the world around him? I wonder if he changes his appearance every few years.'_

"Mind getting off?" a voice from under him asked and he blinked. He was on his elbows, hovering over Kagome who was flushed; either from irritation or because he was on top of her.

"No." He smirked and watched her jaw drop. "I'm rather comfy. I think I'll stay here till the sun rises." He complemented then without warning, he dropped all his weight on top of her. Ignoring her squeak and outraged he couldn't help but notice that she fit nice against him. Her muscles were firm but soft due to her being a woman.

"Clint." He looked down when her tone changed.

"We have company soon."

"More of them?"

Seeing her nod, he got up and held out his hand towards her. Her soft hand slipped into his and he pulled her up once he tightened his grip. He watched Kagome face towards the left and was surprised to see the tengu that attacked him along with three other creatures.

"That's the tengu that attacked me."

"What? I thought Kouga's pack finished them off."

"Apparently not."

He quickly drew his bow, the arrow notched towards the long-nose creature. He let it go, only to curse as it dodged his arrow. "It seems that it knows I carry something that you blessed."

"Which is weird on all accounts. My scent should be hidden from their noses due to a scentless herb I use."

"Maybe it saw me killing one?"

"That is a poss-"

They both ducked and separated, each taking on a two. Kagome furrowed her brows. They knew of her purification powers and _they should_ be running away, not facing her like this or finding her. _'What are they up to?'_

Since using her bow in close range attacks was useless, she shifted towards hand-to-hand combat. Her feet at shoulder's length apart with her fists rose upwards to either guard or attack. Sesshoumaru had drilled the kata's into her head for situation like these, should it come to it. It did once and that was a situation she would never like to be in, ever again but like she said, the situation they're in is weird. She ducked as a claw came swiping towards her head and thanked the heavens that she was only missing a few strands of hair. She quickly raised her glowing pink fist and slammed it into the creature's stomach. Before it could scream in agony, it was soon evaporated into ask. Its companion looked surprised and jumped back a few feet away, where it _should have _been. Not in close ranged courters.

'_Why is it surprised? They should know that my purification works on them.'_

The creature growled at her in its tongue, either saying some pretty nasty stuff about her or cursing at its stupidity; she betted on both.

Kagome watched as it growled towards its companions and Kagome took that time to run towards the youkai. It dodged all her kicks, swipes, and punches and long ranged attacks when it would be too far for her to reach. With a burst of speed, her pink fist was aimed towards its heart and when it met in contact, she had expected the youkai to turn to dust.

It had thought the same since the flinch it showed but then it opened its eyes. She reached back, thinking she had missed and they both watched as she let her fist fly forwards connecting with the stomach, but the result was the same, it didn't turn to ash.

'_Oh shit!'_ She thought as she back flipped a few feet away. _'Was that, what it was waiting for?' _She blocked a few swipes and aimed a kicked at its head, her foot pink.

'_I don't understand! Why isn't it working?'_

She then saw something on its back that made her blood run cold when she used its head as a leverage to flip over it. A small circle with familiar kanji was branded on its skin, along with a few more unique and ancient languages surrounding the circle.

She had seen it a few times in her lifetime and that was before she mastered her powers, after the defeat of Naraku. Luckily Inuyasha had come towards her rescue and together they had finished it off. The brand seemed like it was carved onto the skin and they had cut the hide with the brand on it. With long excruciating days which turned to weeks; they had found the answer within Sesshoumaru's private library.

"Protection against the Pure."

Legends had it that a very dark and very powerful priestess had appeared, giving youkai's the ability to survive a pure-ones powers. It had brought tears to her eyes when she realized how many hundreds and thousands of innocents she had killed in order to gain that spell. But even though the priestess was dark and powerful, its brand would only last a few minutes, five at most, which was when the brand lost its power or protection against hoshi's and miko's. The powerful dark priestess had died at the hands of all four DaiYoukai's, who were ruling at that time, and were brought together by a common enemy. Their lands were running amok with wild demons and the balance of good and evil were slowly being unstable with the killings of miko's and hoshi's.

Even though the creator of the spell had died, all they needed was a few ingredients, the spell, and the specific time and place it needed to be performed at. The bloods of the innocent was already soaked and clung to the spell, so that they wouldn't have to kill more innocents. The Inu-Tachi had hunted down the one who began practicing the spell and had her killed; along with the notes and rumors of it. Until now, it seems.

Sweat trailed down the side of her head as she kept dodging and hitting. _'Five minutes should have passed! What the hell is going on?'_


End file.
